Job Day
Job Day is the 22nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Mami *Benny *Tico *Acorn *Roary *Baker Star *Movie Star *Baseball Star *Cowgirl Star *Navy Star *Policia the Police Star *Chickens Summary Dora and Boots are wondering what they want to be when they grow up. Recap Dora and Boots were at home and telling the viewers what they like to be when they grow up. Boots wanted to be a baseball player or a teacher. Dora wants to be a soccer player, an astronomer or a musician. Dora receives a call from her mother who works as an archeologist. Dora's mom tells Dora that she has almost found a buried treasure, but needs Dora and Boots to help her at her job. After the phone call, Dora tells Boots they had to help her mom at her job. The problem was they didn't know how to get there. They check Map for help. He says that they should go past the fire house, cross a bridge, to find Dora's mom by an ancient Mayan pyramid. Dora and Boots get going. They see the firehouse from afar. Dora and Boots imagine themselves as engineers who drive a train, as clowns and as musicians. After that, they reach the firehouse. Once there, they see Tico and his mom Acorn. They receive a call on the view screen. Benny the Bull is stuck in the big trees. Dora and Boots dress up as firefighters. And the group race to the rescue to help Benny the Bull who is stuck in the big trees. Acorn gets on the ladder. They say "Arriba" to get the ladder to go up. The ladder raised high enough for Acorn to reach Benny. He gets out of his hot air balloon stuck in the trees. Now, they say "Abajo" to lower the ladder. Benny was safe on solid ground. But Benny's balloon was still stuck. Dora and Boots handed back the firefighting apparel and got going. Dora and Boots heard a loud animal sound which sounded like Baby Jaguar. Baby Jaguar was sliding down a big mudslide. Diego sees him and puts on his safety gear. He rode on a mud board not to be confused with a snowboard. A mud board was ideal to ride down mudslides. Diego rescues Baby Jaguar and headed down to safety. Baby Jaguar looked at his paw. Diego tells Baby Jaguar what was wrong. Then, he saw Baby Jaguar's problem. He got a scratch. Boots saw he got a booboo. Dora has a doctor bag and it was in Backpack. The viewer finds Dora's doctor bag. Shortly after, Dora gets out 2 things. She sprays the scratch with a spray bottle and wraps a long bandage around his paw. Baby Jaguar felt better. Diego and Baby Jaguar head back to the rescue center while Dora and Boots get going to help Dora's mom at her job. Suddenly, they heard stars. Dora and Boots noticed that each star was a different occupation. They see a baker star, a movie star, a baseball star, a cowgirl star, a navy star and a police star. They catch the explorer job stars and put them into the star pocket. Not long after that, they reach the bridge. Boots sees his own dad Roary. He gave them architect helmets. They have a bridge to construct. The viewer helps them to figure out which piece go where. There was a triangle shaped piece, a tall rectangle shaped piece and 2 square shaped pieces missing. Once the bridge was finished, they were able to cross. Dora and Boots crossed the bridge and hung the architect helmets on the hooks. They were so close to the Mayan Pyramid. As Dora and Boots continued on their way, they saw chickens going on the opposite path. Dora and Boots call out to Policia the Police Star. She blows the whistle causing the chickens to stop. Dora and Boots crossed the path. Policia blows the whistle again to let the chickens go. Dora and Boots thanked Policia and goes into the star pocket. Not long after that, Dora sees her mom and she and Boots got going. They put on their archeologist hats. Mrs. Marquez tells Dora and Boots that the lost jewel is in the pyramid. She dug up one key but they need 6 keys to open the door. Dora, Boots and Mrs. Marquez had to figure out where to dig. The keys were farthest away from where the group was. The viewer finds the spot where the group should dig for the keys. They started digging and there were the keys. Boots pulls out 2 keys, Dora pulls out 2 keys and Mrs. Marquez pulls out one more key. The group needed 6 keys to open the door. They counted to make sure they had 6. And that they did. The 6 keys were put inside the locks. The pyramid door magically opened. Now, they had to look for the lost jewel. Mrs. Marquez tells them that the lost jewel is red and is shaped like a diamond. They find it as it was spinning around. It was very beautiful. Suddenly, they heard Swiper the fox. They all stop Swiper the fox by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and Swiper runs away. Now, that they found the lost jewel, they can take all the precious treasures to the museum. And that was the time Dora and Boots helped Mrs. Marquez find the lost jewel in an Ancient Mayan Pyramid. Song *''The Job Song'' Places in episode #Firehouse #Bridge #Pyramid Trivia *Dora's mother is an archeologist. *Tico's mother, Acorn, is a firefighter. *Boots' father, Roary the Ape, is an architect. *This is the second appearance of both Tico's Mother, Acorn and Boots' Father, Roary. *This was the only episode to not have regular ordinary stars to catch. *This episode plus "Rojo the Fire Truck", "Doctor Dora", "Pinto the Pony Express", "A Letter For Swiper", "Super Spies" and "Journey to the Purple Planet" could've been made into a DVD which could be titled "Dora & Boots on the job". *This is the 2nd time Dora and Boots had firefighter apparel on. *This is the 2nd time Dora pretended to be a doctor. *This is the 74th episode of the show. Gallery train stationers.jpg Clowns.jpg Dora's 1st Job Idea.jpg Band.jpg Fire Fighters.png firefighter.jpg 7_dora the explorer-(jobs, jobs, jobs)-2010-02-11-0.jpg 2_dora the explorer-(jobs, jobs, jobs)-2010-09-22-0.jpg Baker Star.PNG navy Star.PNG Policia the Police Star.PNG Cowgirl Star.PNG Baby Jaguar felt better.jpg Movie Star.PNG Baseball Star.PNG fixing bridge.png Looking For Treasure.jpg Looking For The Lost Jewel.jpg searing for jewels.png Happy To Have Found The Lost Jewel.jpg Happy Dance.jpg Explorer Stars *Baker Star *Movie Star *Baseball Star *Cowgirl Star *Navy Star *Policia the Police Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2004 Category:Occupation Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes